


[Podfic of] A Reason for Living

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, M/M, Moving On, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Hatred, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inner monologue about Fai's newfound reason for living. Kurofai</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Reason for Living

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Reason for Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375603) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 




End file.
